


克制

by Zzzz_1982



Category: Zzzz_1982
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzz_1982/pseuds/Zzzz_1982
Kudos: 3





	克制

林彦俊在床上从来不是克制模样，或者说他克制不住。

他总喜欢将尤长靖平躺，双腿曲起，从正面上他。

曲起的腿开始还是尤长靖自己抱着，后来他就渐渐没了力气。

林彦俊分出一只手压着他的腿，下身高挺的性器在尤长靖身下的小洞中进进出出，速度极快。

一开始尤长靖是放不开的，他抬手捂着眼，却挡不住脸上的羞涩。随着林彦俊加快速度，尤长靖整个身子都开始红起来。

“看着我。”林彦俊略带喘息的说。

柱头划过凸起，让人欲罢不能。

“嗯……”尤长靖没忍住。

林彦俊停下操弄，俯下身，低头哄着人。

“让我看看你。”林彦俊脸上半分急色半分隐忍，音色暗哑，汗珠开始在额头上成型。

他轻轻扒开尤长靖的手。

尤长靖红着脸侧过头，却将整个脖颈暴露在林彦俊眼前。

簌簌发抖的小白兔一点也不懂大灰狼的心。

林彦俊又开始快起来，“嗯……”尤长靖咬着唇也愈发难耐。

啪啪啪啪……

肉体的撞击，彻底将尤长靖沉沦欲海。

“老公棒不棒？”炽热的肉刃再次深入小穴，尤长靖享受着被撑开的快感。人和心都是涨的。

尤长靖抓着床单，眯起眼睛看他，整个人被顶撞的断断续续。

“嗯……好棒……”说话的尾音随着顶撞颤抖。

林彦俊的肉体覆盖上尤长靖的，下身紧紧相连沾染了些水渍。

林彦俊向来喜欢尤长靖终于操开了，那人发浪的样子。

“啊……”尤长靖开始叫，手臂缠上他的脖颈，双腿缠上他的后腰。

林彦俊进的更深了。

尤长靖感觉着肚子的凸起，突然想换个姿势。

林彦俊却将人坏心的按住，用下身抚慰。

尤长靖在身下叫着，林彦俊在他乳尖流连。

“我……我上去。”尤长靖说。

大灰狼躺下，想看看小白兔今天怎么吃胡萝卜。

不同于以往的跪姿，尤长靖将腿分的大些，在胡萝卜上蹲下。

林彦俊确定，尤长靖的小穴此时肯定是完全张开的。他又硬了硬。

小白兔红着脸用下身吃胡萝卜。可是今天的胡萝卜太大了，小白兔想哭。

柱头刚进入蜜穴的时候，小穴的内部就渴望的开始蠕动。

啪——林彦俊拍了一下他屁股。

羞涩和快感交织，尤长靖又往下坐了坐。

“啊——”尤长靖仰头舒爽的叹着。

等龟头擦过凸起的时候，尤长靖下意识抬了抬屁股，林彦俊也感觉到了。

他按着尤长靖的腰身，又将人按回原位。

柱头贴着凸起跳动，尤长靖感觉自己的腿在发抖。

“嘶……轻点夹。”林彦俊按着他又动了动，示意他放松。

可是它太大了，小兔子委委屈屈。睫毛扫过湿润的眼眶，尤长靖是断然不敢说的。

很快，软肉包裹着火热，二者开始摩擦起来。

尤长靖的身体在他的调教下已经极适合操干，后庭分泌的肠液不太需要经常添加润滑剂，这是他调教的结果。林彦俊满意的又是重重一挺。

尤长靖下身泛出一抹白，腿软的支撑不住。他俯下身，讨好的亲亲林彦俊。

林彦俊回应他，下身依旧在打桩。渐渐的，他越亲越杂乱无章，尤长靖知道他和自己一样，快到达临界点了。

可是林彦俊不打算就这么结束。在尤长靖还被顶的发晕的时候，他又一把被林彦俊贴脸按在床上。

“啊……”他被狠狠的进入了。

腰身塌陷，臀部翘起，这是极好的求欢姿势。尤长靖喘着气，被做的有些发懵。

“唔……嗯……”林彦俊在他身后低吟，尤长靖闭上眼睛想象着他性感的脸，一手在身下撸动。后入是做爱进入最深的姿势。

当尤长靖不小心扣到自己马眼的时候，林彦俊正好擦过他的G点，顶在最深处。

“啊……”尤长靖闭着眼，感觉下身一片湿润。

他闭着眼，还在高潮的余韵中。黑暗让人更加敏感，他后方的肠壁因为兴奋，还在不知羞耻的蠕动，好像欲望永远没有尽头一样。他想要林彦俊进的更深些。尤长靖想着，耳朵带着后背烧起来。

林彦俊不满他先射，故意在深处研磨。

“阿俊……”尤长靖想求他放过自己可是。又发觉自己欲拒还迎带着情潮的语气不妥。

果然，林彦俊被他激的红了眼。

“再叫一声……”林彦俊低下头用舌玩弄他的耳垂，“我还没射……”，他在他耳边低吟。

尤长靖向来扛不住林彦俊的低音炮，便着魔似的带了些高潮的媚，“阿俊……”

林彦俊粗鲁的将人翻过来，架起双腿，一下顶进最深处。

“阿俊……”尤长靖握着林彦俊有力的手臂，看着被折叠的自己，下身不争气的又要抬头。

林彦俊控制不住自己，便堵住他的嘴，不管上面的下面的，都堵住。

林彦俊在他身体里冲撞着，像饥渴了八百年的饿狼。

“嗯……”林彦俊含着尤长靖的舌，下身终于释放。

他不急于退出而是继续交换着吻。

“宝贝，再来一次吧。”林彦俊勾着嘴，唇贴着唇对尤长靖说。

尤长靖刚想拒绝，就被林彦俊一把握住分身。

“你看他，答应了。”林彦俊眼里透着狡黠。

尤长靖翻翻白眼，踢了林彦俊一脚。

不要脸。


End file.
